A program-trading software system is disclosed to be available to individual investors, small trading houses and investment managers. The trading system monitors a portfolio of securities in real time, executing trades automatically. The system is targeted to Intra-Day trading, a method of trading well suited to computer automation. The system performs a kind of careful, tireless monitoring, aimed to give the user a daily return on his/her investment, while minimizing risk.
The methods and formulas employed by the system were developed over a number of years of active trading, and take full advantage of 14 years of experience with pattern analysis and mathematical modeling.
The system may increase assets by leveraging daily fluctuations aiming to beat the financial market, the market-makers, institutional investors and the brokerage houses.
With the recent advent of deep discount electronic brokers, transaction fees have dropped to where active trading can be highly profitable. Large fund managers are limited by the size of the funds they manage, They cannot buy and sell large quantities of stock without impacting the price. On buying, the price goes up, and on selling it goes down.